Fenrir's Fate
by SakiNami
Summary: Fenrir is out on a walk with his Daddy/Loki when finds a mysterious dog in an alleyway what is Fenrir's fate? Who is this mysterious dog? -Sorry suck at summery's-
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok! This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes**.

Loki was currently reading a book when Fenrir his son, walked in to the study to ask for his daily walks as Loki had not done so.

"Daddy, can we go for a walk?"

"Of course," Loki replied as he closed his book and grabbed his coat and went down the stairs. Fenrir followed suit happy to finally be go out on a walk.

**NNN**

"Daddy, can we down this street?" begged Fenrir, with large puppy dog eyes.

"Sure..." replied Loki. Not being able to decline his cute sons wish.

As they approached a street, busy with people. Fenrir didn't wait for his father as he padded down the street wagging his tail happily.

_Why did I choose this street anyway, there's no food stalls or anything._

**NNN**

_Really why did I choose this street there is nothing interesting._

...Sniff...

_Wait what's that?_

I looked into and alleyway but nothing was there. I swear I smelt something.

CRASH!

I snapped my head back looking at the alleyway again..._Suspicious._...

I looked to where my father was. I couldn't help but sweat drop. Girls had surrounded him in a mass that only my daddy could rally up. If you think about it he was just like a large magnet.

I heard a whimper. So there was something there after all.

I cautiously stepped into the alleyway. Large bins lined the walls and food scrapes where scattered everywhere. What a dump. The smell was atrocious. Walking further I saw a scrapped bundle of some kind. Being curios, I walked further to make out what it was.

Suddenly I gave a silent yelp as I jumped back.

_What lay on the ground was a half dead dog. With large claw marks across its tiny body, blood had matted its fur and it lay there unmoving._

**(Sorry I can't really explain how it looks like. Just imagine the dog terribly hurt and looking really ugly at the moment...okay? xP Oh and this dog is my own character!)**

**NNN**

_Where am I, why does my body hurt? My limbs feel weak what is this taste in my mouth? I can't see, this smell I can't identify it? Where am I?_

CRASH!

_Ow... it hurts I can't move where am I? I can't see. _

_Really what happened to me..._

**Please review I want to know how I want and if I should continue the story or not.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write another chapter.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok!**

**I added some Japanese language **

**Hai – yes ****Daijobu – are you alright? Nii-san – brother Gomen - Sorry**

**Please enjoy.**

"_DADDY," I sprinted towards my father at full speed._

**NNN**

Loki looked towards Fenrir.

"Ehh...Fenrir what is it did you find something to eat?" Loki inquired.

"No daddy, I found an injured dog!" Fenrir skidded to a halt before his beloved daddy.

"An injured dog?" Loki repeated.

"_Hai, _it's in an alleyway" Fenrir said in distress.

Loki had never seen his son in distress.

What _was so bad that made Fenrir sound like this, he _asked himself? Fenrir had already disappeared into an alleyway when Loki followed he was shocked to see a dog injured so badly.

_What could injure a dog so much?_

"Daddy we have to treat its wounds or it will die"

"Yes, we should treat its wound your right Fenrir," Loki agreed.

Loki carefully picked up the dog and left the alleyway.

**NNN**

Yamino had quickly understood what had happened and had gotten to work.

First he had cleaned the dogs wound, put on some bandages **(if that's even possible with dogs xP)**

Then carefully washed its fur, once the dog was clean its coat shone with brilliants. The dog had long white fur, ears that perked up. (Basically looks like a white wolf if you are wondering, only smaller. It's a puppy)

Once the family was together in the study Loki stated,

"So its fur is actually white huh?"

Yamino nodded in agreement, Fenrir was unusually quite. He sat there unmoving looking down at the white pup deep in thought.

**NNN**

"Nii-san, Daijobu?" Yamino asked quizzically.

"Hai, I'm fine there's nothing to worry about." Fenrir whispered not looking up.

Loki stared at his eldest son, what's with the different in attitude so suddenly?

"H-hai nii-san," Yamino replied confused, "I'll get some snacks."

Once Yamino left the study Fenrir asked Loki in a serious manner,

"What do you think did this to the dog?"

"I don't know, really," replied Loki.

Fenrir looked at him suddenly there was a quite whimper. Fenrir looked back at the pup and waited.

**NNN**

I opened my eyes slightly I was in a large room on a couch with a desk at a window.

**(I don't know how to describe Loki's office)**

A black dog sat next to me and a child with emerald eyes and brown hair. They both looked at me intently as if I was an unsolvable mystery. **(****Fushigi Mystery**** indeed! xP)**

Pain stabs me in the side I begin to whimper _it hurts what is it?_

"Are you okay?" the dog ask me.

"Yes," I whisper.

_There scents are familiar have I seen them before?_

"What's your name?" The little boy asks.

_I can't tell him what my name is they'll throw me out in shock or they will worship me. But I can't take the chance._

"Daddy told me not to talk to strangers" I reply

_Why am I playing dumb?_

"Be good to my daddy, he was nice enough to treat your wounds, we could have just left you to die in the alleyway." The dog barked defensively.

"I won't tell my name to random people who haven't introduced themselves first," I snarled. What an annoying dog.

"Ah... Gomen, Gomen, my name is Loki and this is Fenrir," Loki pointed at the black puppy.

I tensed,

_These people were who Master Odin sent down to Midgard, I can't believe it. I could tell them my real name but they would just throw me out. Hm... I could lie and see how they act without them knowing me. Good idea, I should call myself ... Yuuki yup they won't know._

"Thank you, my name is Yuuki," I hand to stifle a laugh.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yuuki," Loki replied.

"Yeah... so how did you get that wound anyway it's pretty deep," inquired Fenrir.

_What should I say?_

"Umm... well I was hungry so I went to get something to eat at my favourite store but no one wanted to give me anything so I went to the alleyway but this cat or was it a dog? Attacked me and then I fainted." I told them.

"Well, you should rest here till you feel better," Loki insisted.

"If it won't be any trouble," I said.

"No, no trouble at all,"

**NNN**

_I've got you between my jaws Loki, Master Odin will be proud of me and brother will show me some more respect._

**Evil dog. O-o **

**I should probably explain this dog is Geri one of Odin's wolves. I didn't know what gender both Geri and Freki were so I made Geri the girl and Freki the brother.**

**Sorry my knowledge on Norse mythology isn't one of the best. So sorry if I get things jumbled up.**

**Please review. **


End file.
